A Christmas Carol
by moriartybby
Summary: Ghost of Christmas Past, Ghost of Christmas Present and Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come! Three small Christmas stories in one fanfiction. Enjoy!


Hello! I'd just like to wish you all a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! I'm hoping you all have a wonderful holiday! I'm sorry I haven't posted anything in Turning Tables for a while. I'm struggling with it, but I'm working on that. In the mean time, please enjoy this Christmas story!

First one is set during 5th year, second one is set during the first Christmas after the war and the last one is set 3-5 years after the battle. ENJOY:)

* * *

><p><strong>Ghost of Christmas Past<strong>

Snow was falling outside of Hogwarts and some were enjoying it immensely. James, Peter, Sirius and Remus were in the courtyard, busy making snowmen and throwing the occasional snowball at innocent bystanders. Lily stopped in the Entrance Hall to look at them before rolling her eyes and continuing in to the Great Hall. Very few people had decided to stay for the holidays, but luckily one of her best friends were still here.

"Hey, Sev." she smiled as she sat down next to him. Normally this would get her quite a few death glares from the Slytherins, but only a handful of them were here during Christmas and there were only five seated at their table so she was left alone.

"Lily!" he smiled back.

"Had a nice morning?"

"Apart from getting chunks of snow down my shirt? It was bearable."

"Let me guess, the Marauders?"

"Isn't it always.?"

"I wonder when they'll grow up."

"Hopefully never."

"Hey! I've got your gift with me!" Lily grinned as she searched for it in her bag.

"Lily, you shouldn't have…"

"Sev, you say that each and every year." she gave him a parcel wrapped in red wrappings. "and each year I give you a gift. You should start to learn."

"Thank you, Lils."

"Hey, Evans!" James shouted from Gryffindor Table. His hair was drenched with melting snow and he had a huge stupid grin plastered on his face. "You do realise you're sitting at the wrong table, right?" Lily roller her eyes and turned her back on him.

"I hope you like it, Sev, I thought of you when I saw it."

"Oy, Evans"

"What, Potter?" Lily turned around.

"You should come outside with us."

"Why on earth should I do that?"

"Snowball fight. Snivellus and you versus the Mighty Marauders!" he grinned even wider.

"Maybe we should go to the library, Lils." Severus said.

"No, Potter can leave, not us. We were here first." She looked over at James. "Not happening!"

"Scared? I won't hit you hard. Can't promise anything for Sirius though."

"Piss off, Potter!"

She watched as James sighed and left with his friends to play in the snow.

"Why do you talk to him so much, Lily?" Severus glared slightly at her.

"Excuse me? Should I just ignore someone who's shouting at me for the whole Great Hall to hear?" Lily looked back at him dumbfounded. Was he so jealous?

"He's not good for you, Lily."

"And you don't think I know that? What are you on about, Sev? I don't hang around them so much. It is difficult to avoid them all the time when we're in the same house. I want to read in the Common Room even if they are there, Sev. Besides…I don't like the people you're hanging with, but that's not stopping you."

"I don't have a choice, Lils!"

"You always have a choice, Sev…Happy Christmas." She gave him a small peck on the cheek and left the Great Hall.

Severus was left staring after his redhead wonder, his hand raised to his cheek, mesmerised by her soft warm lips which still seemed to linger on his skin in his mind.

Lily was passing the Entrance Hall, her mind filled with worry for Severus, when a cold snowball hit the back of her head. She froze, momentarily shocked by the blow, before turning around glaring at the culprit. James Potter was standing outside in the snow, watching Lily's reaction. His whole body was tense. He didn't grin, he didn't laugh, but he didn't look sorry either.

"POTTER!"

"…shit." James muttered and stared at Lily as she was making her way calmly over to him. He started backing away when she got closer to him.

"Did you just throw a snowball at me?" Lily glared, still feeling the cold snow dripping down her back.

"I- err…no, it…I…dropped it?" he dared a small smile on his lips.

"Oh, well, in that case…" Lily bent down and started gathering some snow, creating a ball of it. She lifted it and smashed it on top of his head. "Whoops, dropped it. So sorry, Potter." she said, her voice practically dripping from irony. James stared at her, a little bit shocked.

"Did you just…?"

"What? No, it slipped." She grinned.

"I'm sorry, Evans, but as a code of the Marauders…you just started a snowball fight."

"What? No! I-…Stop!" Lily screamed as James had bent down to gather more snow. She could see Sirius, Peter and Remus grinning slightly out of the corner of her eye. "Four against one is unfair!"

"She's got a point, Prongs." Remus said.

"Oh, rats!" Sirius sighed. "She's all yours, James." The guys slowly backed away, resting against a tree.

"She always will be." James grinned as he threw a snowball at her.

"POTTER!" she screamed again. "Stop it! I don't want to get drenched in snow!"

"You should've thought about that before you hit me then!" He laughed as he threw more at her. Lily glared, her hair was wet with snow.

"Fine!" Lily ran at him and pushed him to the ground. James was completely taken by surprise. She was sitting across his lap with an evil smirk on her lips. She held his hands over his head. "Be careful what you wish for, Potter." She let go of his hands and quickly gathered as much snow as she could get and buried his face with it.

James snapped out if his shock and spluttered, twisting underneath Lily.

She laughed as she got up and started running away with Potter closely behind here.

"Get back here, Lils!"

"Fat chance, Potter!"

"I've got a gift for you!"

"Sorry for not believ-" Lily screamed as something grabbed her around the waist and she fell down on the snow. James Potter was over her and she feared him for a second.

"Don't you dare, Potter!"

"Why not?" he laughed. "You deserve payback!"

"No I don't! James Potter, if you throw one more snowball at me then I swear…!"

"What? What will you do? Throw more snow at me?"

"I will hex you will all the hexes I know, Potter!" she glared.

"I highly dou-" James stopped as something green came floating above him. Lily saw it too and they were both distracted. Lily eyed James warily as he looked down upon her. He bent his head lower until their noses were inches apart. She could feel his breath on her lips and his hazel eyes were staring into her green ones, watching for something that told him to stop. All he could see was her looking back at him with those beautiful emerald green eyes with an unreadable look on her face.

James closed the distance between them and soon she felt his soft lips on hers. The kiss was warm, so soft. She had to suppress a moan as his hands stroked her cheek and he deepened the kiss.

It ended too soon, James hovering over her, looking at her. She looked at him with a questioning gaze.

"Mistletoe." he muttered before getting up. Lily snapped out of it and got up from the snow too.

She quickly turned on her heels and walked straight back into the castle without a second glance back at James.

The rest of the guys joined him where he stood looking longingly after his redhead wonder, still feeling her lips on his and re-living it in his mind.

"This is the best Christmas ever." he smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Ghost of Christmas Present<strong>

They finally had a reason to celebrate now, a freedom to celebrate too. It felt a bit odd to put up decorations, buy presents and food, it was like returning to something they had completely forgotten, something they really hadn't missed before now. It goes without saying that the Dark Lord wasn't one to celebrate Christmas. Cheerful people, presents to give, smiles plastered on everyone's faces…

Draco was happy for the end of the war, happy that they were free, in some way. His dad was in prison, again. He didn't really care much. He could sulk in prison, getting gifts from dementors rather than gifts from his family for all he cared.

The family gathering was smaller than it had ever been. His aunt had died and a great deal were in prison along with his father. The only one he actually wanted to celebrate Christmas with was his mum, but she didn't want to be alone this year. The loss of her sister had an impact on her, no matter how evil Bellatrix might've been. To lose one you've always been close to hurts and Draco could see that in his mother's eyes.

Draco had lost a bit of his confidence in being a pureblood after the war. Muggleborns and Half-bloods had fought alongside Purebloods, fighting for the good. Fighting for the cause against his side, fighting for the fact that magic can't be stolen, that one is always born with it. He hated to admit it, but they'd been right.

Draco looked around the Manor. A lot of presents were placed underneath the three, they were still very rich and of course they didn't hide it. Not this year at least, not when they had to make up for so many lost Christmases.

Goyle was sitting next to him, practically drooling over all the food. _Still haven't changed…_Draco thought. At least he didn't seem to miss his best friend but he doubted that the same went for the Good side.

"I bet they're all mourning."

"Who?" asked Goyle as he turned to look at Draco.

"Potter, the Order…"

"Why d'you care 'bout tha'?" Goyle turned his attention back on the food. "I'm hungry."

"We have to wait for the others." Draco rolled his eyes.

A door opened and he looked up to see Pansy walking in with Blaise and their family. Pansy sent him a warming smile which he half-heartedly returned. He couldn't help but thinking that they were all cowards for sitting here, acting as if they had never done anything wrong. They were true Slytherins, fighting for themselves to be alive. They had never really fought for anything. Too scared to fight against the evil side, too scared to fight back against the good side. They just wanted to live and they did get that in the end, didn't they?

His mother finally entered and sat down at the top of the table.

"How very nice it is to see you all here today." she smiled warmly. "I hope we enjoy this Christmas as it has been…" she couldn't finish her sentence, but they all understood. "Well, tuck in! The house-elves have prepared everything perfectly, I hope."

Everything that ever could've been on a Christmas table was in front of them, but they all ate very small portions. Well, everyone except Goyle who was tucking in as if this was his last meal. Turkey, potatoes, lots of gravy, pudding, cakes…the table was filled. Draco shuddered slightly as he remember who had died on this table. He suddenly lost his appetite.

"How are you? How have you been?" Pansy was looking over at Draco.

"Fine, I suppose."

"I heard you're dad's in-"

"Yeah, he is." Draco interrupted her.

"I'm sorry, Draco."

"Why?"

"Well, uhm…" Pansy didn't know what to say, clearly his response wasn't what she was prepared for.

"I don't care if he's in Azkaban." he muttered slowly, he didn't want his mother to hear. "He got what he deserved. I'm just thankful I wasn't dragged along with him."

"It's awful that so many ended up in Azkaban."

"Is it? I think the Ministry's following rules, for once. All those who deserved a punishment got one and those who had a toe out of line got a fair warning."

"I'm sorry, Draco." Pansy looked at him with teary eyes.

"Don't be. The only ones we should feel sorry for is for those who've lost someone."

"You've changed."

"Yeah, thankfully."

Narcissa looked over at her guests and thought about the people who should've been there. Her husband, her sister…Crabbe and his family. She carefully pushed the pain out of her heart by the thought of how those who were here were alive and well. She got up with her glass in her hand.

"A toast! To us, for being alive and for the joy of Christmas." she smiled a genuine smile which warmed the others and everyone else smiled.

"To us!" they all cheered and drank.

"Hear that, Draco?" Pansy whispered to him with a smile on her face. She could be quite beautiful sometimes. "To us. We're allowed to be happy. We're allowed to be us again without fearing anything."

"Yeah, I know." And just like that the weight that had still remained on his shoulders after the war, lifted up from him.

Yes, they were selfish and yes, they were happy. But even the bad guys had something to cheer about even if they lost the battle.

It was Christmas and they were allowed to celebrate what seemed to be a long lost tradition. The past was in the past and the future was yet to come. All they could do now was to be happy for the present.

"Best Christmas we've had in a while." he smiled back at Pansy.

* * *

><p><strong>Ghost of Christmas yet to come<strong>

"Ron! Harry! It's Christmas!" Ginny and Hermione came bursting into the room where the two guys were sleeping.

"What'cha yellin' for?" Ron grumpily replied as he buried himself under the duvet.

"Ron, it's Christmas." Hermione sat down on his bed and tried to get him out if it.

Harry was sitting up already, yawning as he looked over at Ginny.

"Merry Christmas, Harry" she smiled at him and gave him a kiss which he happily returned.

"Oy! No snogging before breakfast!" Ron looked over at them. "And how come I don't get a kiss?" he smiled towards Hermione.

"It's not my fault! You're the one hiding under the covers." Hermione smiled.

"Well, want to join me under them?" he lifted up the covers and Hermione laid down next to him.

"Oy, no sex before breakfast!" Harry laughed as he looked over at them.

"Harry!" Hermione sighed. "I have no intention of having that before breakfast."

"What?" Ron looked crestfallen, but she wasn't sure if he was joking or not. Harry flung his pillow over at the ginger's head.

"It's snowing outside." Ginny said.

"Great! Fancy a snowball fight later, guys?" Harry gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Hermione groaned as Ron grinned. She knew he would drown her in snow and then give her a warming kiss before she could get too angry at him. _That weasel…_she thought.

"Mum's downstairs, Ron. You should see all the food, she's really trying to impress this year." Ginny looked over at her brother.

"Isn't she always?" Ron mumbled as he got out of bed to pull on some socks.

"We could have some fun in the snow before dinner, yeah?" Harry said.

"I'm all in, unless the girls are too scared."

Hermione looked over at Ginny with a raised eyebrow, both of them secretly telling the other that the boys are in for one hell of a fight.

"I think we'll manage." Hermione smiled.

They all finished dressing and were out an hour later. It was cold outside, but bearable, all the conditions set for a fun day outside. Oh the battle and the loss of family and friends were still heavy in their hearts, but time had made them move on. They were living in the future, but still remembering the past.

Ron quickly made the first snowball and flung it at Harry.

"Oy!" he shouted as Ron doubled over with laughter. They were in the garden outside of the Burrow, the December snow was covering most of what it could, the lovely white powder glistening in the small sun.

Ron had thrown the first snowball and therefore started the fight. Both Ginny, Harry and Hermione threw one at Ron who was immediately bombarded with white snow flying through the air, hitting him in different places of his body.

"Three against one! Unfair!" he tried to scream as more kept on hitting him.

The fight evolved and soon snowballs were flying through the air hitting every one and all.

Molly Weasley was standing in her kitchen, preparing food for later and she couldn't help but smile as she saw George soon entering the fight and she heard the laughter of her children through the frosty afternoon. Arthur, Bill, Charlie and Percy were inside discussing something and Fleur was in her bedroom feeding her daughter. _So much had changed,_ she thought, _but much for the better too_.

Soon it became too dark to continue the games outside and they all retreated to the warmth of the Burrow. Hermione and Ginny decided to go upstairs and get changed while the guys hung around in the kitchen with Mrs. Weasley.

The lovely Christmas dinner made by Molly was finished in the end and they all gathered around the table to enjoy.

"It looks really wonderful, Mrs. Weasley" Harry told her as he gave her a hug. "Happy Christmas."

"Oh, Harry, dear." she smiled. "Thank you." Her eyes had a shine in them which had just returned to her that year and it warmed Harry's heart as he watched the Weasley's laughing around and joking.

"To family!" he raised his glass and said.

"To family." They all smiled and cheered. Some were missing, they knew that, but they had each other for support.

Hermione took Ron's hand in hers and smiled at him. He felt his heart lift and smiled back at her lovingly.

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Ron?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Ronald." her smile reached her eyes and her heart was bursting from the love only Ron could make her feel.

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Ronald?" she smiled.

"You're the best woman I've ever met."

"Thank you, you're truly amazing yourself." she gave him a kiss on the cheek. She had failed to notice that everyone else in the room was looking at them.

"Hermione?"

"What, Ron? What is it now?" she half laughed.

"Will you marry me?" He had gotten down on one knee and he was holding a small jewellery box in his hands. He let the lid pop open and inside was a beautiful ring.

Hermione could hear Mrs. Weasley murmur to Harry about how she had insisted for Ron to use the ring his great grandmother had had, the one who represented true love because her husband had died with her. Their love conquered death in a way and that was a love she felt Ron and Hermione had. But Hermione wasn't really listening, she was staring into Ron's blue eyes with tears filling her own.

"Yes, Ron. Yes." She smiled the most beautiful smile Ron had ever seen and he slipped the ring on her finger before giving her a long kiss, wrapping her up in his arms.

"Best Christmas ever." Ron grinned and Hermione couldn't help but laugh through her tears of joy.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it! I hope you had as much fun reading it as I had while writing it! Happy Holidays everyone! I hope this will be your best Christmas and if it isn't…well, there's always another one, right?;D <strong>

**THANK YOU FOR READING/REVIEWING. 3 **

**Xx Lea**


End file.
